


I Never Lied

by AmbreignsAsylum27



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heartbreak, I Love You, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27
Summary: After 6 years, Roman's back from the NFL Playoff Season, and he goes back to his small town that he grew up in, eager to see his old friends, but when he gets back there- alot has changed...or has it?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/A.J. Styles, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Still Some Hope?

**Author's Note:**

> Ambreigns! Minor Ballins!

Roman looked around as his Uncle drove him to the small town he had grown up in until his 19th year, then he moved to Florida to start training for the NFL and he was fortunate enough to get drafted and then begin playing for the Minnesota Vikings

"You excited son?" Roman looked over 

"Yeah I am, it's good to see nothing's really changed around here," he said, content 

"Yeah well, good things never change, same good food, same great people, it's good to have you back though," his Uncle said, turning into a parking lot 

"We'll get some grub here and then I'll take you to Ol' Man Flair's," he said and Roman looked at him 

"Seth still works there?" Roman asked happily, Seth had been his really good friend when he was here 

"Yup, he and that little boyfriend of yours," his Uncle Ecky teased and then, Roman froze 

"Dean's working there?" He asked and his Uncle nodded, unaware of the edge Roman's voice had taken 

Dean was his other best friend when he was here, but they weren't like typical best friends, they were in love. They hid their relationship from everyone because Roman was heading off to University soon and his old man wasn't accepting like the rest of his family was. But now? His old man wasn't here, he died and that's part of the reason he was here, it was coming up on one year since he died and he wanted to be here with his mom 

Roman nervously glanced around as Ol' Man Flair's came into view, he was nervous. 

"Oh my gosh!" Roman yelled excitedly seeing a muscular man putting up a sign and the two toned hair was really familiar 

"SETH!" 

The man in question gave a very unmasculine scream if he ever heard one and then the man whizzed around and his eyes widened 

"ROMAN?" Seth yelled in shock and he opened his arms and laughed when he got swept up into the big man's arms and spun around 

"How the hell are you man?!" Seth asked, slapping Roman's chest 

"I'm doing good, look at you! All muscle and full beard, Marek got even luckier huh?" Roman teased 

"Oh man, there's a name I haven't heard in a while. Nah man, Marek and I broke up the same year you left. I'm with Finn now," Seth said folding his arms, but smile still firmly planted on his face

"Damn, I missed alot huh, didn't Finn work here?" Roman asked, pointing at the diner's sign 

"Yeah, he does. He and Dean are baking rolls right now, we aren't open for the day yet, but you can come in, it's just us-" Seth invited 

"Uh, yeah sure." Roman replied hesitantly, waving to his Uncle as he pulled off 

Seth was talking Roman's ear off as they walked into the diner that regularly saw Roman there when he was younger 

He heard Dean before he saw him. The laugh that he had fell in love with all those years ago, and then he saw him, beautiful dimples on full display, pink lips parted, and tongue between his teeth as he laughed at something Finn said 

"Roman Reigns?!" Finn called, as he saw the Samoan man walk in, Finn jumped off the counter and ran to hug his old friend, Roman happily received him 

Roman chanced a look at Dean after, he was shocked, his mouth was dropped open and his eyes were wide. When those sterling grey eyes met his though? Dean was cool, he clenched his jaw and walked out from behind the counter, Roman's breath hitched as Dean came towards him, fists clenched

"Dean-" Roman whispered happily, my god, he was still as beautiful as when Roman left, except more now, his body filled out and he put back in his earring, god he was gorge-

Dean growled and swung, his fist connecting with Roman's nose, he staggered back at the force of Dean's hit and he grabbed at his throbbing nose 

"Fuck!" Roman cussed, the blood beginning to drip down his hands 

"What the hell man?" Seth asked in shock, grabbing some napkins and rolling them so he could shove them up Roman's nose 

Dean rolled his eyes, and turned briskly on his heel, walking into the kitchen, the door hitting together as he passed 

"I'm gonna make sure he's okay." Finn said, before he followed Dean to the back 

"I thould've expected that," Roman said, a slight lisp from his nasal cavity being irritated 

"I mean yeah, you kinda took off on him back then, no explanation, no nothing, we just had to guess what had happened." Seth said, making Roman lean his head forward so he wouldn't choke on his own blood 

"I had to." Roman said sadly clutching the napkins to his nose 

"You could've come back after he died Ro, hurt him more when you didn't." Seth said, shrugging 

Roman froze when Dean came back out, avoiding eye contact, he prepared himself to get hit again, but a hand was held out to him, holding a rag

"Put it on your face, the ice will help the swelling." Dean said, not meeting his eyes 

"Thanks," Roman mumbled, taking the kitchen towel with the ice 

Dean said nothing, just walked back into the kitchen and Seth smiled at Roman's shocked face and he cackled, patting his shoulder 

"Maybe you still got some hope?" Seth said, smiling as he folded his arms 

Roman looked at the closed doors and smiled gently, yeah, maybe he did.


	2. Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is trying to get back on Dean's good side but then- he gets a surprise that he really doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambreigns with a hint of Ballins and Stylebrose❤

It was a slow day in the diner, Dean was behind the counter reading a recipe book that Seth kept around. Seth, himself was watering the plants in the troughs in front, Finn was sitting on his phone and Roman was sitting across from Finn, staring at Dean, unbeknowing to him 

"Roman, the rolls in the kitchen are ready! Mind getting them?" Seth called from outside and Roman looked at the window where he could see Seth, looking through, Roman shot him a thumbs up and Seth bent back down to continue his mild gardening 

"There's like 3 racks in there," Roman complained 

"I would help you big guy, but it's cinnamon rolls, and I'm allergic." Finn said apologetically 

Roman looked at Dean as he stood up and stared directly at Roman

"C'mon let's go before Seth pops his drawers," Dean said and Roman blinked dumbly before Dean shot him a look and he moved like Speedy Gonzales behind Dean 

Roman watched Dean put on his oven mitts and then he bit his lip when Dean bent over to get out the first rack, Dean had been working out, and apparently those squats were working wonders for him 

"Are you gonna help me or just stand there like an idiot and stare at my ass all day?" Dean bit, his lips twisted into something resembling a scowl 

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't-" 

"Yeah you did. Just get your gloves on and get the next rack," Dean said, rolling his eyes 

"Look if me working here is so much of a problem, just tell me," Roman said sadly, he knew the tension between Dean and himself were making everyone else uncomfortable 

Dean sighed at Roman's words and took off his mitts, he took a deep, calming breath before exhaling and he turned to look at Roman 

"I don't mind you working here Ro, it's just that-" Dean paused and looked at the fluroscent bulbs 

"It's just that, you being here, infront of me, after you left me all those years ago, and then you never came back, you didn't even call, it was like you forgot us, forgot everything we had, forgot me, and that killed me Roman, I don't hate you, it just really hurts right now," Dean admitted, tears collecting in his eyes 

"Dean babe, you gotta know how hard it was for me to leave you here, but he would have ruined you Dean, ruined us, the old man did the right thing dying. Dean, there was so much I wanted to tell you, so many things I wanted to see with you, and when he found out all that, he packed me up and sent me away," Roman said and Dean tapped his foot 

"I know that it's no excuse for not coming back once he died, or for not calling- I just didn't wanna find out that you actually hated me, I wouldn't have been able to take that, I just really wanna start over Dean, pick up where we left off?" 

"I don't hate you, like I said. I don't think I could ever hate you Ro, but things are different now. We've been separated for almost 6 years. Things changed Roman, I've changed." Dean said and Roman nodded and looked down at the floor 

He should've known better to even ask Dean something like that. He didn't deserve a second chance, he didn't deserve Dean. 

"But- that doesn't mean we can't be friends," 

Roman looked up, eyes shining like a puppy who got a brand new chew toy and some bacon strips. Did he hear Dean right? He was giving him a second chance? Well it was only friendship but beggars can't be choosers. 

"I would love that!" Roman said happily and Dean smiled at the outburst, glad he was still able to make Roman happy 

"Dean? AJ's here!" 

Roman watched in confusion as Dean inmediately perked up and yanked off his apron, he wished Roman a goodbye before he ran out to the front, Roman followed in confusion and his stomach twisted 

Dean...his Dean, well he wasn't really his anymore, but in Roman's mind, he was Dean's and Dean's was his and nothing would ever change that. But anyway, Dean was in AJ Styles' arms, kissing him like his life depended on it 

Finn was looking sadly at Roman and Seth was standing there looking a little stone-faced, with his arms folded, leaning against the counter 

"Ready to go my prince?" AJ asked and Dean blushed 

"Yes Allen," Dean replied and smiled 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Dean said, looking at Roman, Seth and Finn and then AJ smiled at Dean and put his hand on Dean's lower back and leading him out to the red pick up in the parking lot 

Roman hated that. Hated the way Dean blushed at AJ's words, just like how he used to blush when Roman would simply kiss his cheek, he hated the feeling of jealousy that overcame him at seeing Dean with someone else, especially that damn rat Styles 

"He always wanted Dean, ever since you two got together, Styles wanted him. You leaving was just the kick in the ass he needed to step up and ask Dean out," Seth replied, looking at Roman now, but otherwise his postion against the counter hadn't changed 

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, looking at Roman and Roman bit his lip and puffed out a breath

"I want Dean back." Roman said stiffly 

"Ro-" 

"No. I want Dean back, I made the stupid fucking mistake of leaving him all those years ago, I was the coward who gave up on him." Romam explained, looking from the window to Seth and Finn 

"I'm not making that mistake twice. I'm getting him back. Even if I kill myself in the process." Roman said firmly, marching off back into the kitchen 

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Finn asked and Seth sighed, letting his broad shoulder sag 

"Nope."


	3. I Never Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a little caught up with Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambreigns!Fluff, Rolleigns!Friendship, Sneaky!Finn

"Ro, can you go out and help Dean with the sign, I looked out the window and he was glaring at it like it pinched his ass," Seth said, Roman looked up from where he was washing dishes and frowned at Seth 

"Why can't you or Finn help him?" Roman asked, drying his hands and then folding them across his chest 

"Finn's kneading dough for his lemon squares, tried to interrupt him last time and he wouldn't have sex with me for a week, I'm an energetic man, I need my loving," Seth said, grinning when Roman cringed, oh, how he loved to make his friends uncomfortable 

"And what about you?" Roman asked, arching an eyebrow 

"I gotta stay in here to wait for the chicken delivery, Meat Pie Mondays are my busiest days," Seth replied, rubbing the back of his head 

"So that's me and Finn out, you're one lucky fella," Seth said, patting Roman's shoulder 

"Now get your ass out there before he breaks it," Seth joked, but casted a worried glance when he heard a curse, followed by a string of expletives from where Dean was

"Hurry." Seth added, before he turned around and went to go wait on his chicken delivery 

Roman took a deep breath and untied his apron, he made sure he looked okay, and then blew on his hand and smelled it, okay, he was fine. The back door creaked and Dean looked over, blushing lightly in embarrassment as he rubbed a hand behind his neck 

"Need some help there Vincent Vega?" Roman asked jokingly, leaning against the wall near to where Dean was standing. Dean huffed at that god-awful reference Roman made, ever since they were kids, they wanted to solve crime and be detectives, but when Dean's dad got arrested, they put that dream to rest. Their parents always teased the boys that Roman was the 'Jules Winnfield' to Dean's 'Vincent Vega' and they always had the knack to get into trouble rather than solve crimes, so the name stuck 

"Very funny Jules," Dean replied with a shy smile and then sighed 

"I can't get the stupid sign on the hook, I think it's defective," Dean complained pouting at the sign and Roman laughed and pushed off the wall, stepping closer and lifting up the sign with ease, as Dean watched on agape, the sign he had been struggling with, Roman just lifted it with ease, Dean was impressed. 

His eyes caught on the way that Roman's exposed biceps flexed from the arms of his tank top, the tattoo glistening when the sun hit it, the veins bulged deliciously, and god, Roman smelt great! He smelt like cologne and cinnamon and boy, Dean was about ready to start drooling 

"De?" Roman asked in concern when he saw the look on Dean's face 

"Yes?" 

"Can you lift the hook on the back of the sign?" Roman asked and Dean stammered as he crashed back to Earth, he almost tripped over himself as he came forward and lifted the hook, Roman raised it while Dean lined it up, and before they knew it, the sign was proudly hanging, blue and red flashing beautifully 

"It looks trashy,"Roman commented and Dean threw his head back and laughed, making Roman smile

"Seth chose it, did you expect anything different?" Dean replied and now it was Roman's turn to laugh 

"Hey uh, how about we go in and I make us a cup of coffee?" Roman offered and Dean's smile faded 

"I stopped drinking coffee, it's a nightmare for my insomnia," Dean replied, tossing the rag over his shoulder 

"You still have the insomnia?" Roman asked tilting his head and Dean nodded, not meeting his eyes 

"Yeah, so no coffee," Dean said, forcing a smile 

"Oh yeah, yeah that's okay, I get it." Roman nodded, unaware of who he was trying to convince more

Dean sighed at the tone of Roman's response and at the sad look in his eyes, he really was trying for them to be on better terms with each other. The most Dean could do was try as well, so he sucked his teeth and exhaled 

"How about, a milkshake instead?" Dean offered, and the smile Roman gave him, shone brighter than the sign, or any sign in the world. Roman smiled like fucking sunshine. 

"I'm down," Roman replied and got the door for Dean as they walked inside 

They decided to just stay in the kitchen area for some privacy, and then Dean looked at Roman and grinned, a great idea popping into his mind

"Wanna have a contest? Best milkshake wins?" Dean asked, dimples on full display 

"We're making it for each other?" Roman asked and Dean nodded, curls bouncing, Roman adored everything about this man

"You're going down Ambrose," Roman admitted, washing his hands

"Bring it Reigns," Dean said, sticking his tongue out, he gasped when Roman grabbed it and held it 

"Let go," Dean whined childishly, Roman let go and Dean pouted 

"You're a meanie," he said, folding his arms, pout still on his face and Roman so desperately wanted to kiss it off, but that was definitely crossing the line

"Ready, steady, freddy, teddy, GO!" Dean yelled and Roman couldn't believe Dean still did that 

Roman got out the chocolate and vanilla ice cream since he knew they were Dean's favourites, then he got some chocolate chips and white chocolate squares that Seth usually melted for his cake-pops, but surely he wouldn't notice one or two, or twenty missing right? Dean got some cookie dough ice cream and took five of Seth's homemade fudge chocolate cookies and crumbled them up.

Five minutes later they both were ready to present their milkshakes to each other and Dean's heart started beating faster when he realized that Roman made his favourite shake, the one he loved ever since they were kids 

"You remembered my favourite shake?" Dean asked dumbly and Roman nodded, having trouble gauging the emotion in Dean's voice, then his eyes caught Dean's shake and he gasped 

"Is that a cookie dough crumble?" Roman asked, and Dean nodded dumbly, nothing to say 

"You remembered **_our_** shake?" Roman asked, heart palpitating 

Every Friday night, Seth and Marek and Dean and Roman would have gone to the drive-in and Dean and Roman **always** got the cookie dough crumble to share. Dean remembered that after all these years? Maybe Seth was right. Maybe Roman did still have a chance. 

"Of course I remembered our shake. You were the only one who forgot we existed." and _**yikes.**_

"I never forgot-" 

"DON'T LIE!" Dean yelled and Roman startled a little 

"You lied when you said you cared about me! You lied when you told me you wanted to be with me forever! You lied when you said you loved me!" Roman quickly grabbed his cheeks and pulled Dean close to him 

"Listen and listen good. **I never lied.** " Roman replied and gazed honestly into Dean's blue eyes 

"You don't have to believe me, because I know, right now? I'm looking into the eyes of the man that my heart beats for." Roman said honestly and Dean shuddered under Roman's gaze 

"The shakes are gonna melt." Dean whispered hesitantly, Roman was so close, and he smelt so good, and he lips looked so delicious, and his hands on Dean's cheeks felt so right. 

Roman nodded and pulled away wordlessly, he picked up his shake and held it out for Dean, he pulled it back when Dean reached out to take it though and shook his head at Dean's questioning gaze and lifted the shake once more, his eyes speaking to Dean, who nervously leaned in and put his mouth around the straw and began drinking from the shake, his eyes never leaving Roman's 

"How is it?" Roman asked softly, fearing that if he spoke any louder that he'd ruin the moment 

Dean's eyes never left Roman's as he answered;

"Perfect." 

"Try mine." Dean said, handing Roman the glass, only to do the same thing Roman did when he reached for it. Roman playfully shook his head and put his lips around the straw, doing a mental victory dance when Dean's mouth dropped open in awe 

"Um, how uh how is it?" Dean asked, breathlessly 

"Perfect." Roman replied, as he pulled away from the straw 

"I think this one's better though," Roman said, taking out the straw from the vanilla and chocolate, he licked the length and then put it in the cup Dean made and started slurping 

"Hey!" Dean complained even though it was meant for Roman, his complaint was playful though and Roman smiled that big smile that made his eyes crinkle. He nudged the other straw with his nose and Dean took the hint and leaned in and put the straw in his mouth. They were gazing into each other's eyes as they drank from the milkshake, it reminded both of them so much of their old date nights, same romantic feeling clouded them. They pulled back at the same time and just stared at each other in wonder 

"Dean-"

"Roman-" 

They both laughed and shook their heads, going back to drink from the glass, it was like nothing had changed, like Roman had never left, like Dean didn't get his heart broken, like he didn't fall for AJ- speaking of 

"De, AJ's here to-" Seth busted in the kitchen and froze at the scene, Dean's head shot up, nailing Roman in the nose and he yelled out, stumbling back 

"Shit Ro!" Dean yelled, holding Roman's forearms to balance him as he clutched his nose 

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Roman waved him off and Dean frowned at the shortness of Roman's words and got his jacket, he casted a look back at Roman, who Seth was checking on and he sighed, what the hell just happened with him and Roman? 

"Hey prince," AJ called when he saw Dean emerge and Dean quickly forced a smile 

"Hi." Dean replied and he pecked AJ's lips quickly, he hoped AJ couldn't hear his heart drumming against his ribcage 

"See you tomorrow Finn," Dean wished, waving to the man behind the corner

"Of course Dean," Finn smiled back with a wave and at his smirk, he could tell Finn knew something. 

Finn's smile widened when the two of them left, he was behind the counter, where they kept the monitors and he saw everything that happened with Roman and Dean, both outside and in the kitchen, from Dean ogling Roman's arms, to them sharing their moment in the kitchen. That was all the motivation he needed. He was officially Cupid. 

"FINN!" Roman called and Finn jumped slightly before turning to the closed kitchen doors 

"Yeah?" 

"YOUR BOYFRIEND HAS ME IN A HEADLOCK!" Roman called back, Finn smiled 

"BABE!" 

"Yes Seth?" 

"ROMAN AND DEAN ATE MY WHITE CHOCOLATES AND MY COOKIES!" 

Finn threw his head back and laughed, god he worked with a bunch of idiots 

"Play nice boys!" Finn called and laughed 

"What do you even need them for ass wipe?" Roman grunted, a pan hit the ground and Finn shook his head, and continued wiping the tables 

"For the cake-pops I'm making tomorrow, bitch face," Seth replied, straining to keep Roman in the headlock 

"Tomorrow's Meat Pie Monday innit? Don't you mean for your chicken pops?" Roman teased. Finn listened to the conversation and snorted at Seth's amazing come-back 

"Shut up moron." 


End file.
